


Crystallis

by Psychosis_Of_Starlight



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychosis_Of_Starlight/pseuds/Psychosis_Of_Starlight
Summary: In a world where pride and prejudice are the driving factors a destiny soon to be fufilled is under way. As Y/n L/n is taken as compensation by Satan for a deal her father made she undergoes tribulations with Angels, Demons, and her ownself. Now freeing a crystalized son of Satan she has to face the truth as to why she ever came to be. Join Y/n L/n journey of love, heartbreak and destiny in Crystallis





	Crystallis

**Author's Note:**

> *IN PROGRESS/INCOMPLETE*

A/N  
Hey everyone just want to let you know Crystallis will be coming soon. I plan to do biweekly or triweekly updates! This all for now.  
Signing off,  
Psyche


End file.
